The Forbidden Path
by Udon
Summary: Thanx to that one reviewer [Fully revised] AU Ch1: Ed, Al and Win ran towards the city where everyone fled. Terror strikes as a big blub engulfs the city, Ed is hopeless against it but a red light appears. Al gets a body! please R&R...


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything -_- AU [Full stop] To all who loves FMA!!

**Udon: **Hello, please read Ch: 1 (scroll down to skip prologue)

=*=*= **The Forbidden Path **=*=*=

**If life itself could be brought back, what makes of this world?**

Edward lay on a hill with his brother, who was now a chunk of armour. He gazed at the beautiful stars and wondered if he could reach them one day…

"Onii-chan, what are you thinking?" asked Alphonse.

"Nothing," muttered Edward.

**~*Prologue: The Philosopher's Ring*~**

_In the midst of this world rests a ruby ring. It was believed whoever took control of the ring could bring both destruction and protection. For the ring was made out of the rarest jewel ever to be found on this world. The ring had another name: The Jewel of Life, but this name was lost over the centuries…_

**Who made this ring?**

According to the legends there was once a God of Philosophy who fell deeply in love with a mortal. However that love was forbidden, as the line may never be crossed. The other Gods would not permit it…

**How was the ring made?**

Gods were immortal and that was what everyone believed. But the mere truth was that they weren't. The Gods were just inhumane beings that came from a different planet with a higher intelligence. In other words, they were Aliens. This God drained all his extraterrestrial blood and scrutinized it into a red jewel.

**Why was the ring made?**

This God continued his relationship with the mortal but the line between crossbreeding was forbidden. When the other Gods found out the mortal were pregnant they killed her. This devastated the God of Philosophy greatly and he chose to suicide. The jewel he created that turned into a gem was lost into the midst of this world.

**Who invented alchemy?**

The God of Alchemy had a quarrel with the other Gods and despised them all. He wanted war but was outnumbered so he chose to build an army. He decided to give the lower beings [humans] more power. He gave them the gift of alchemy.

**The principle of alchemy?**

The alchemist was a clan of people this God created. Throughout the centuries the number of alchemist had increased because their descendants also had the power of alchemy. The power was that they had the ability to trade objects for another.

=*= **Chapter One: The City of Meriden **=*=

"I'm tired! How long do we have to walk still?" asked Winry, who was skilled in robotic auto-mail.

Edward was slouching from the long walk and muttered, "Do you think I'm not tired? If we don't get to the city we'll have to sleep in the open!"

"I don't mind," said Alphonse.

"That's because you…" trailed Edward and thought, '… have no feelings.'

"Al?" asked Winry and added, "Can you piggyback me?"

"Sure, Winry," replied Al.

Edward's mouth dropped and thought, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

However, he did not want to show his lack of stamina so he continued to walk-slouch. When they finally reached the borders of the city many people were fleeing with horror.

"What the?" asked Edward.

Edward grabbed a man fleeing cowardly away from the city.

"Why are you running?" demanded Edward.

"Alien! No monster!" screamed the man as he yanked his hand off to continue running.

Many women carrying their children and old people were trying to escape from some freak catastrophe.

As Edward, Alphonse and Winry came closer many people were screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." "The city is collapsing!" "The buildings are on fire!"

"Onii-chan, something bad must have happened!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Ed-kun, I'm scared can we turn back," asked Winry timidly.

"I'm sorry Winry but if you'd like to go I can't stop you," said Edward as he offered his hand, "but I promise to protect you."

* * *

  


As the team got closer they saw a massive red blob. It was engulfing the city while making googly sounds. Winry stared at the massive goo in shock while her eyes rested on two black holes.

"ARGH! The monster has eyes," screamed Winry as she saw the eye blink.

"Oni-chan I think we should get out of here…" trailed Alphonse.

"No, I want to fight that thing!" declared Edward.

The blob roared when Edward got closer. It opened its mouth to reveal rows of metallic teeth just like a shark except deadlier. As Edward came closer he performed an alchemy procedure sending flames towards the monster. The blob ate the flame with ease, which shocked Edward. What should he do?

The blob roared again and retaliated; it sent a giant mass of goo towards Edward. He stood their frozen in horror, is he going to die? Ka-chink ka-chunk went the armour as Alphonse ran ahead to save his brother. He pushed Edward to the side but the goo ended up hitting him.

"No Alphonse!" yelled Edward as he performed another alchemy to tag his brother out.

Edward reclaimed the pile of armour and shook it gently, "Alphonse?"

~No answer~

Winry screamed as the giant blob shot another gush of goo towards Edward. He closed his eyes and waited for death, he did not expect it coming and there was too little time for him to respond. Out of nowhere a man appeared from a black portal. He placed out his hand to shoot a bright red light. The red goo smothered and disappeared. Edward squinted his eyes form the light and saw something that shook his heart. The Philosopher's Ring.

"ALIEN OF DESTRUCTION YOU SHALL DIE!" exclaimed the man with thick black hair.

A gigantic mass of red light swallowed the whole city along with the blob, Edward, Alphonse (or what was left of him) and Winry.

When Edward stirred from the impact he saw a large space of blackness with twinkling white light (stars).

"Am I dead?" asked Edward.

"No," said a voice.

"Where am I?"

"No where but a space created from your mind."

"Will I stay like this forever?"

"No…" trailed the voice before Edward found himself lying on a hard ground.

* * *

  


When Edward woke up and adjusted his eyes. He was amazed to find himself in a world filled with very tall buildings. Everything looked new to him and he became lost to his surroundings. He hated being alone, where was Winry? Where was Alphonse? Suddenly a voice rang towards him.

"Onii-chan," yelled a familiar voice. ALPHONSE! Edward turned his head and saw a human Alphonse with a tangible body…

"Alphonse, you have a body," wondered Edward.

"Of course I have a body. Don't be dumb Edward; you slacked off from school again! If I catch you here again, I'll tell Mum and Dad," said Alphonse.

"Mum and Dad, aren't they dead?" asked Edward.

Alphonse slapped Edward on the head, "Edward no baka! How can you say such things! They are perfectly fine and healthy!"

"But…" trailed Edward before he took a glance at his body.

NO METAL

~TBC~

**Udon: **Thanks to that one reviewer I decided to continue, ja ne


End file.
